Nintendocan vs. Blueking4ever! Episode 46 Part 2/2
( White glows come out of FFR's hands ) FFR) How... ( The white glow intensifies ) ( FFR lifts his hands up and closed with Bling inside ) ( FFR's hands explode from the light ) ( Bling charges into Roxanoid, taking him out of the fiery beast ) ( The fiery beast disappears ) Blue) Nice, Bling! ( Roxanoid pushes Bling off and quickly stands up ) NIntendocan) Ability Activate! Rockeneteor! ( Roxanoid throws a rock that is heated, at his opponent ) ( Roxanoid heats a rock from the ground up and throws it at Bling ) ( Before Bling lands on the ground, Bling slashes the rock with his sword, splitting it in half ) ( Bling falls on his back ) ???) HOW STUPID! ???) YEAH, THIS BRAWL SUCKS! Nintendocan) ... Blue) And you are? [ In Wolfgang and Samantha's house ] ???) WAKE UP! ( The mysterious person shakes Samantha quickly and roughly, while holding someone else with his arm around that someone's neck ) Samantha) Wolfgang...Stop... ( Samantha rolls back over and continues to sleep ) ' '???) -_-''' '''( The mysterious person shakes Samantha again ) ( Samantha wakes up ) ( The mysterious person holds Samantha's shirt ) Samantha) O_O WOLFGANG! ( The arm lets go of Wolfgang ) ( Wolfgang's head crashes on the couch and then he falls backwards on the ground ) ( Samantha looks to over to the person ) Samantha) WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM! ???) Nothing yet... ( The grip gets tighter ) Samantha) Arric...why did you... Arric) Because I wanted to! ( Samantha notices someone on a ceiling ) ( Samantha, in head, Is that...Yeah...That's him...Looks like I should stall Arric... ) Samantha) Do you remember Mom? Arric) Mom... [ Outside the house ] Nintendocan) GET INSIDE, NOW...NOW MIKE! Mike) But I don't... ( Jane grabs Mike and pulls him away ) ( PG runs Alice over to the house door ) ( All the other kids run over to the door too ) Nintendocan) WHAT DO YOU WANT! Airzel) A brawl of course...You do understand, Nintendocan... Nintendocan) I don't understand, you aren't the same Airzel, either! Bendo) He's Airzel... Nintendocan) ... PG) The door's locked! Nintendocan) ...ARRIC DID THIS TO YOU, DIDN'T HE! Airzel) If you call Arric resurrecting us, then yes! Bendo) All hail Master Arric! Airzel) All hail... ( Bling tackles Shade ) ( Blue tackles Bendo ) Nintendocan) Then looks like it's a... ( Someone grabs Nintendocan from behind and slams him to the ground ) ???) Arric is the master! ( Another two people run up the steps ) ( Up at the top of the steps ) BANG! ( Crimson kicks the door ) Crimson) Geez...I hate that double lock! Alice) AHH!!! ' '???) It's okay! ???) Yeah, everything is fine... Crimson) PYRO! DARKUSFAN! LEAVE THEM BE! ( Crimson gets infront of all the kids, same as PG and Kyleronco ) Shining or Dulling? Episode 47 Part 1/5 Grade of Nintendocan vs. Blueking4ever! Episode 46 Part 2/2? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Samantha Category:Wolfgang Category:Nintendocan Category:Blueking4ever Category:Arric Category:Jane Category:Mike Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Darkusfan202 Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Bendo14 Category:Kyleronco Category:Alice Category:Flameblaze Roxanoid Category:Bling